Drake X
Equipment * Supreme Sniper Rifle ** Shots can travel up to 3 miles while still landing death blow ** All ammo can be put into gun, preferred ammo *** Armor Penetration Bullets (Bull Horns) *** Explosive rounds (Happy Fireworks) *** Elemental bullets (Gaia's wraith) *** Acidic rounds (Plague bearer) ** Can be reconfigured to be used as other funs *** Assault rifle *** Double Sub-machine guns *** Shotgun * Grenade Deploy-er ** Panel that creates energy grenades or elemental grenades * Grenades ** Frag Grenade, sticky grenade, tank buster grenade * Dual Maverick Magnums ** Has 6 interchangeable chambers that can take different ammo *** Armor Penetrating Bullets (Bull Horns) *** Incineration Bullets (Diablo Rage) *** Sniper Bullet (Widow's Kiss) *** Energy Bullets * Finger Cannon ** Powerful single shot beam cannon, replaces right index finger ** Surgically implanted at age 7 as part of ritual to be member of Brotherhood Worthless Children * Ronnin Katanna ** Passed down the Ronnin family line ** Made of Obsidian History * Early life 0-7 His father, Elgort gave up his right as Drake's father in order for Brotherhood to take Drake in. Was paired with Red, Silver, Jordan, and Scarlet to be a family. Was consonantly challenged by Red to compete in challenges including gun firing and fighting. Never lost, claimed that Red was wasting his time (inside loved to show off his superiority). Was taught by his father to be true assassin. At age 7 claimed his first kill by assassinating an influential judge, used Supreme Sniper to get a 1.7 mile head shot. * Brotherhood of Worthless Children 7-23 Drake became the youngest Worthless Child in history of organization. Continued to travel with father and his mission so help perfect his skills. Developed Rivalry with Silver as both showed great potential at young ages. Stayed close friends with Jordan and Red due to advice from father of having every ally you can get. Drake began to take the highest profile jobs around to become a member of the elder council and finally have a Ronnin with a seat. The elder council took great interest in Drake and even began to personally assign him missions. The rest of the Brotherhood began to enjoy watching Drake in action and gave him the name Showtime to say that every time he went to work it would be a entertaining. At age 23 Drake was challenged by Silver to a duel, Drake accepted. After a long grueling battle Silver came out on top and soon became the favorite assassin of the elder council. * Death of Tuears Plych 23-31 Elgort and Drake soon began a surefire way to get Drake a seat on the Elder council. They began plans to assassinate the Chairman of the High Council. No person has ever assassinated a Chairman and lived to tell the tale. Elgort believed doing this would set his son to be the greatest assassin in history of Brotherhood. Throughout the next 8 years Drake set out on missions that only benefited the plan. He began to gain favors from almost the entire Brotherhood. Looked to ally with the most deadliest of assassins, even had a romantic relationship with Jordan (26-28) in order to gain her undying trust. The Plan to kill Chairman Plych was for Drake to snipe the chairman during Titus' promotion ceremony from 700 meters away at exactly 12:23:48 pm, at that time the shield would disable for exactly one second. Explosions would then go off as Drake and Elgort make their escape in a vehicle driven by Jordan Hunter. Silver was tipped off the plan and was able to sabotage the shield timing to cause Drake to come out in the open and kill the Chairman. After the plan failed Drake charged to the Chairman and delivered used a explosive round to end his life. Drake, Elgort and 30 Brotherhood members began firing at the USPD. During the fight Elgort ordered Drake to escape with Jordan, saying that if he died this would all be for naught. Elgort was murdered by Kaze Stone several minutes later. Drake Ronnin had become the most wanted man in all of Unity Station. * The Last Ronnin 31-39 Drake hunted by every possible ally of the Galactic Alliance. When Drake went to the Brotherhood to ask for assistance they turned him away saying he was to dangerous to harbor. Spent weeks awake too afraid to sleep, began to be paranoid. Eventually found his way back Jordan and begged for her to take him in, at this point Drake was a desperate man. Jordan spent much time trying to get Drake's confidence back up but knew that he could never truly feel safe again. Drake was contacted by Silver to help lure Jordan into a trap and if he agreed would be able to get Drake off the radar. Drake at the first sign of finally being safe agreed to the plan and help ambush Jordan, creating a permanent gap in their relationship. After Silver killed Scarlet, Drake confronted Silver at this point Silver betrayed Drake and brought him to the elder council. The elder council decided to exile Drake from the Unity Station and proclaimed that the Ronnin family be dead. Every record of the Ronnin bloodline was deleted, even the family symbol that was tattoo'd on Drake was covered by a big X (giving him his new last name). Drake was sold to the Majestic were he would spend the rest of his day as his assassin. The Majestic grew fond of Drake and promoted him to his #1 assassin and gave him "freedom" could do whatever he pleased as long it was approved His Hand. Drake soon began to train harder and kill more fiercely then ever before to avenge his family line. Present Category:Characters (Dark Space) Category:Brotherhood of Worthless Children Category:Golden Army Category:Human